


Atando el hilo rojo del destino

by Matsuokidoki



Category: Free!
Genre: Amigos que cooperan, Canon, Fluffy, M/M, No es lo que parece, Sorpresa!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuokidoki/pseuds/Matsuokidoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía decirse que Sidney había visto florecer la nueva etapa de su relación, esa en la que destapaban que con cumplir sus sueños no hablaban solamente de nadar juntos, en la que las miradas y las sonrisas de complicidad trataban de dar forma a algo más con cada reencuentro. Y era momento de dar paso a una nueva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atando el hilo rojo del destino

Haru no supo por cuál de las tres personas debía comenzar a hablar cuando Makoto se interesó en conocer cómo era su relación con sus suegros. 

Decidió empezar por lo que políticamente debía ser lo correcto, comentando cómo la madre biológica de Rin parecía ser la fuente de donde éste heredó el romanticismo y el llevar las emociones a flor de piel. Era una de esas mujeres que siempre los aguardaba con su sonrisa perenne y los brazos abiertos, de las que hablaba por los codos –y algunas veces de más según la cantidad de veces que había puesto en evidencia a su hijo- pero no dejaba de transmitir alegría con cada gesto pese al pasado tan oscuro que había estado persiguiendo a aquella familia.

Por eso, cuando le habló de ella a su mejor amigo lo hizo con una leve sonrisa, rememorando la sensación de calidez que arrugaba su máscara de frialdad cada vez que aquel entorno lo encubría. Makoto le observó entre la sorpresa y el encanto de descubrir que su amigo, enemigo de los protocolos por defecto y de tratar de encajar en un sitio cuando no tenía una necesidad meramente real, había madurado y se había esmerado en llevar esos lazos a buen puerto.

Pero Haru no había terminado su discurso. Regresando la impasibilidad a su rostro a una velocidad de cámara lenta, había escogido las palabras para tratar de amortiguar lo que en realidad quería transmitir. No es que Russell y Lori le cayesen mal, en absoluto. Haru recuerda cómo sin haberle visto nunca antes, y basándose en la aparente multitud de discursos que Rin les había soltado en su adolescencia sobre él (algo que podría haberles dado buenos detalles pero que sólo seguían siendo palabras) lo acogieron con el cariño de quienes querían que desde el primer momento se sintiese como en casa pese a la barrera del idioma. 

Era ése precisamente el problema. Desde que comenzó sus andaduras en el mundo profesional de la natación tuvo siempre presente la casi imposición de tener que hablar en una lengua que no era la suya. 

Ellos añadían un motivo más, cuyo peso se iba incrementando cada vez que al pisar tierra australiana para ver a Rin acababan visitándolos y se encontraba comunicándose vagamente, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, en inglés.   
Haru agradecía sus dotes para el dibujo-habiendo desechado la posibilidad de comunicarse verbalmente o con signos- y tuvo que hacer uso de ello para lograr que de alguna manera la comunicación fluyera cuando los temas de conversación iban alcanzando cierta profundidad. Gracias a eso fue objeto de burla de Rin durante las primeras visitas y de reproches en tono de broma durante las últimas, y no consiguió sino encender más las burlas cuando le aportó pruebas –en modo de cantidad de libros que había prácticamente devorado- de que de verdad estaba esforzándose en aprender.

Esos frutos nunca llegaron, y Rin hizo su último intento de echarle una mano cuando una vez asentado junto a él en Tokio se dedicó a hablarle únicamente en inglés, utilizando sus recursos de la manera más pedagógica posible, prolongando las sílabas tanto como le era posible para ser entendido y dando pie a respuestas fáciles que no obstante rara vez resultaron acertadas. No pensaba desistir tan fácilmente hasta que supo que la idea podía llevar a Haru a morir fácilmente en un accidente doméstico o a darse plantón al acordar alguna hora para verse si alguno se quedaba entrenando más tiempo.

Supo apreciar el esfuerzo de su pareja en sacarlo de su ignorancia en materia de aquel idioma, pero no era Rin quien le preocupaba. No tenían una necesidad real de hablar en inglés. Tampoco le preocupaban las entrevistas ni la comunicación con sus compañeros una vez aprendidos unos cuantos chascarrillos, muletillas y vocabulario básico que le servían para salir del paso y no tener que expresarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Eran Russell y Lori, esos padres de acogida de Rin –pero que se sentían como unos padres biológicamente verdaderos dadas las similitudes entre el primogénito con ellos- que tan bien le trataban. Porque estaba lejos de ser un as en materia de convenios sociales, pero sabía que el empeño que ellos dedicaban en acercarse a él, rompiendo no solo las barreras del idioma sino las culturales, era bastante considerable pero frustrantemente no correspondido, dejándole tal regusto amargo cada vez que se dejaba caer por ahí que las últimas veces que lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la inseguridad se apoderaba de él, esfumándole de su cabeza la poca verborrea que traía de serie.

La relación con sus suegros, pese a los cinco años que habían transcurrido, no avanzaba, tampoco empeoraba. Ahí estaba, en punto muerto, y aunque sus viajes a Australia se hicieron menos frecuentes una vez los realizaban en pareja y por el mero gusto de viajar, las conversaciones telefónicas y las videollamadas que a menudo establecían con Rin y en las que al final se encontraba forzosamente involucrado le recordaban lo irritante que era.

No tenía la necesidad ni tampoco la obligación real de preocuparse por ello. De hecho, rara vez Haru rayaba su conciencia con los inconvenientes que pudiera tener con su entorno social, y solía asociar ese tipo de cosas a las piezas de un puzzle, siendo él una de ellas y sabiendo que no podía forzar a encajar personas que, por su propia naturaleza, nunca lo harían. 

Rin había negado de todas las formas posibles el que su relación con cualquier miembro de su familia (de sangre o no) pudiese afectar a la suya propia. De hecho, solía comentarle que, desde fuera, las cosas no se veían tan feas como él pensaba y que debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas al tema porque nadie le había trasladado ningún tipo de queja sobre Haru y a él no le había dado en ningún momento la impresión de que tuvieran alguna. Haru nunca estuvo conforme con ello. Esas palabras no hacían juicio a todas esas sobremesas en casa del matrimonio australiano en las que los silencios nunca le habían dado una incomodidad tal que de pronto el aire se le hacía pesado y su frente comenzaba a transpirar.

Nunca le había irritado tanto sentirse así. Si su relación con sus suegros pudiese tratarse de algo aislado probablemente habría desechado más pronto que tarde todos sus hasta ahora infructuosos intentos de estrechar esos lazos. El quebradero de cabeza se había formado porque pese a los discursos de Rin tratando de restarle importancia a ese asunto, sabía que a su novio también le importaba todo aquello y que por tanto incidiría, aunque todavía lo hiciese como un ruido lejano, en su relación.

Envidiaba a su pareja en estos aspectos. La facilidad con que Rin se desenvolvió con sus padres desde el momento en que se los presentó fue digna de plasmar en los manuales sobre los tratos entre la sociedad pese a los nervios que hicieron flaquear sus piernas incluso sentado, tartamudear hasta en las respuestas monosilábicas y que más adelante le costaron una contractura en el cuello. Rin era la viva prueba de que todo en la vida podía conseguirse con ganas y esmero, mientras que Haru era prácticamente inservible a la hora de cultivar habilidades con las que definitivamente no había nacido.

Por supuesto, toda aquella divagación que saturó su mente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Makoto quedó plasmada en unas cuantas frases breves y mal hiladas, agradeciendo como pocas veces el entendimiento casi telepático que tenía con el Tachibana para que hubiese podido entenderle, quien le aconsejó paciencia, más esmero y una serie de tips pedagógicos que había aprendido en sus cinco años de carrera. Tomó nota de todo aquello, frunciendo el ceño cuando adivinó en los labios apretados de su amigo la contención de una risa mientras le deseaba suerte cuando viajara con Rin para visitarles al día siguiente. Prefirió no indagar más en aquel detalle, consciente de que su amigo le estaba privando de algún dato que tal vez debía saber, decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente por ahora con sus cosas.

El recuerdo de aquella conversación y de los pensamientos que habían atizado en la parte más superficial de su conciencia lo hicieron enajenarse por no sabe cuántos minutos de su propia presencia en aquellos momentos, en el sofá y con un libro de gramática inglesa para dummies intacto entre sus piernas. Tampoco sabe desde cuándo Rin, del otro lado del sofá y con las piernas enredadas a las suyas, ha desviado la atención de la comedia romántica que lo había enganchado a la televisión para mirarle con esa expresión mitad divertida, mitad enternecida, que ya tan bien conocía, pero se limita a enarcar una ceja en busca de cualquier tipo de respuesta.

-Veo que progresa adecuadamente, Mr Nanase.

-Fuck you, Rinrin- se limitó a responder mientras estiraba una de sus piernas para empujarle.

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de darle vueltas. Vamos a Australia a verles y a relajarnos, no a un examen oficial- de alguna manera, se las había apañado para coger la pierna del otro por el tobillo y, como si tratara de amansar a un animal, lo acariciaba con esmero- También podemos volver al acuario, o a la playa, o al spa donde…

-Lo he pillado, Rin. A relajarnos-dejó el libro en la mesa baja frente al sofá y se dejó escurrir en este, permitiendo que el pelirrojo se apoderase tanto como quisiera de sus extremidades inferiores. No por ello dejó de observarle. Su mandíbula perfectamente encajada delimitando la tensión de sus facciones- Eso te incluye a ti ¿sabes?-Enarcó una ceja al notar el casi imperceptible respingo de su compañero de sofá.

-A mi no me pasa nada!

-Claro. Por eso me gritas-Abrió sus brazos en una invitación silenciosa que el otro no tardó en aceptar, acomodándose encima suya. Retiraba algunas hebras rojas tratando de calmar ese corazón cuyos latidos parecían traspasar ambas telas de ropa para tocar el pecho ajeno-¿Pasa algo?

-Nervios por el viaje, supongo-mintió contra su cuello, buscando distraer la atención de Haru antes de que le descubriese depositando besos solamente interrumpidos por algún que otro mordisco para nada sinuoso.

Haru se olvidó de insistir, y Rin se encargó de que se olvidara al menos hasta el día siguiente de lo que quería saber.

 

 

-

 

Aparecían los primeros rayos de sol cuando subieron al avión. Nada más ocupar sus asientos, Haru no tardó en sacar de su cartera de mano el libro de fonética anglosajona, empezando a interiorizar los nervios cuando no sabía ni por dónde empezar a mirarse algo. Para más inri, tenía otra preocupación añadida esta vez. A la preocupación personificada, mejor dicho. Rin había cambiado el habitual caffé latte que él solía prepararle por una infusión de canela que había acabado desastrosamente sobre el parqué del salón porque había estado jugueteando con la etiqueta del pequeño recipiente. Después, mientras volvía a su habitación tras una ducha, se lo había encontrado metiendo montones de ropa mal doblada a toda prisa y sin ninguna premeditación. Cuando le había preguntado el porqué de su comportamiento, juró haber perdido capacidad auditiva entre los gritos de Rin alegándole que simplemente no se encontraba bien y que dejara de observarle así.

Para colmo, Rin siempre solía anticiparle prácticamente todas sus ideas a llevar a cabo durante el viaje, dónde se hospedarían o si se verían con alguien conocido además de sus padres australianos. Era su forma de soñar despierto ante la cantidad de cosas que siempre proponía hacer y de las cuáles acababan incumpliendo más de la mitad por exceder el tiempo planeado para pasear por The Rocks, por toda la costa de Bondi o simplemente ocupados en el hotel. Y esta vez sólo contaba con la certeza de que verían a Russell y Lori, y nada más.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con la mirada perdida en las vistas que la pequeña ventanilla del avión le ofrecía, totalmente enajenado y con un tic que le hacía tener una pierna inquieta moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-No has avisado a Lori y Russell.

-Lo he hecho mientras te duchabas-no se molestó en desviar la mirada.

-Entonces no has avisado a tu madre ni a Gou- insistió.

-Las avisaré cuando lleguemos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Odio encontrarme mal. Y encima ahora, cuando nos vamos de viaje-murmuró con desgana, recostándose en el asiento, suspirando cuando el otro tomó su mano para transmitirle una calma que seguramente ni él mismo tenía- Me ha debido sentar mal cumplir años-bufó.

-No pasa nada, te pondrás bien pronto si no piensas mucho en ello-sabía que tenía que cuidar la delicadeza de sus palabras ante la sensibilidad llevada al extremo que Rin llevaba encima cada vez que no se encontraba bien, y esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando el otro volteó para mirarle con los indicios de un puchero formándose en sus labios-Tranquilo.

-¿Estarás siempre siempre conmigo?-inquirió débilmente mientras apretaba su mano sobre el reposabrazos.

-Eso ya lo sabes. Descansa- reprimió las ganas de apartar el pelo de su frente para poder besarla al verle cerrar los ojos y recordar que estaban en un lugar público. Ése sí se sentía más como el Rin que conocía, pero no por ello dejaba de estar intranquilo pese a la indiferencia en su apariencia.

A su lado, Rin se hacía el dormido. Había hecho lo posible por camuflar su nerviosismo bajo una fingida repentina enfermedad, y ahora clamaba en silencio a todos los dioses para que el sonido del palpitar desbocado de su corazón no llegara a oírse en el resto del avión.

Al final del viaje, ni Rin se había calmado, ni Haru había aprendido nada nuevo de la lengua extranjera. Los nervios fluían especialmente entre el pelinegro, quien se sentía tan confuso acerca de los planes como la primera vez que pisó tierra australiana. No le ayudó el hecho de que Rin, en vez de un mapa, revisaba unas notas rápidas en el móvil sobre la dirección del hotel, o donde quiera que fuesen a alojarse.

La vibración de su propio móvil distrajo su atención hasta el momento enteramente centrada en cada movimiento de Rin. Supo que había acertado con sus suposiciones de que Makoto se estaba queriendo asegurar de que habían llegado bien al abrir el mensaje, pero ése era el mensaje antiguo. El nuevo provenía de Lori, y se tomó unos minutos en mandar las líneas al traductor. Y ahí comenzó a atar cabos.

Le estaban preparando una modesta cena sorpresa a Rin para celebrar su cumpleaños, y Haru estuvo dispuesto a cooperar tal y como le indicaban. Era una sorpresa que llegaría dos semanas tarde respecto a la fecha oficial, pero no por ello iba a renunciar a la infantil emoción que probablemente embargaría a su pareja cada vez que alguien se molestaba en prepararle algo que jamás esperaba.

Le extrañó lo fácil que fue convencer a Rin de que fuese a dejar las cosas él solo. Ni siquiera había preparado un argumento de peso para coger un bus él solo hacia casa de sus padres, sino que se había limitado a improvisar lo mucho que quería demostrar sus nuevas proezas con el idioma. Y precisamente ésa idea era la que más le asustaba de todo el plan. Aún así, Rin se limitó a recordarle el camino y le facilitó enormemente la tarea de atraerle hacia el cebo al ofrecerse a ir él mismo allí y cenar con sus padres.

Australia no siempre iba a traerle buenas sorpresas, ¿verdad?

 

-

 

Se había pasado de parada pese a las indicaciones que Rin le había dado, pero no le desagradó del todo caminar, aunque no con toda la tranquilidad que quisiera, hacia su destino.

Era una ruta que le traía buenos recuerdos. Fue unos kilómetros más hacia el oeste, unos años atrás, cuando Rin lo llevó a aquella playa y le ayudó a apaciguar su tormenta interna mientras le abría un pedacito de su corazón, de su pasado, con la esperanza de que pudiera abrir los ojos y plantar cara a sus sueños. Tan solo unos meses después de su graduación regresaron con la cabeza bien alta, las manos entrelazadas y las miradas rebosando ilusión por un futuro que era plenamente de ellos. 

Era un lugar mágico. Al fin y al cabo, podía decirse que Sidney había visto florecer la nueva etapa de su relación, esa en la que destapaban que con cumplir sus sueños no hablaban solamente de nadar juntos, en la que las miradas y las sonrisas de complicidad trataban de dar forma a algo más con cada reencuentro.   
No había nada, ni siquiera barreras del idioma, que pudieran opacar jamás la alegría y el calor que hinchaban su pecho con cada momento que atesoraba junto a Rin.

Agradeció haberse perdido, dudando de sí mismo al preguntarse si en realidad alguna parte inconsciente de él le había llevado a hacerlo a propósito, y finalmente llegó a casa de los padres de acogida de Rin embaucado en ilusión por colaborar en aquel pequeño festín.

 

Pronto, esa ilusión se fue desmoronando al encontrarse ridículamente tartamudeando frases mal compuestas en inglés ante la aprensiva mirada de Russell y la eternamente enternecida sonrisa de Lori en sus intentos por hacerle sentir cómodo. Al menos, pudo captar cómo le pedían que subiera a cambiarse de ropa por algo más formal para la ocasión, pese a la sorpresa por las molestias que la pareja debía haberse tomado para buscar una muda de su talla y estilo.

 

No desaprovechó la ocasión para darse una ducha rápida antes de arreglarse. Una vez más, sus intentos por mejorar en materia del idioma no habían dado sus frutos, pero tenía que cambiar su frustración, su cara larga y su descontento, al menos por ahora. Al menos por Rin y su sorpresa. Respiró hondo frente a su reflejo en el espejo, concentrándose en mantener sus nervios a raya. Desvió la atención a la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta, viéndose extraño al vestir camisa y vaqueros en lo que parecía un look más típico de grandes urbes.

 

“Una sorpresa para Rin. Hemos venido a Australia a relajarnos” repitió en su mente conforme bajaba las escaleras. Antes de ser descubierto, vislumbró en la entrada a la terraza a Lori, con los ojos más brillantes de lo habitual y algo enrojecidos. No dudó en acercarse a ella, pero apenas había pensado en la gramática a usar para preguntarle si todo estaba bien y ella ya le estaba estrechando en sus brazos, murmurando entrecortadamente lo que a duras penas logró traducir como un “Todo está bien” y a lo que se limitó a responder con una simple afirmación, ganándose una leve risa por parte de ella que no supo interpretar.

 

Miró a su alrededor desconcertado al no encontrar apenas luces encendidas, ni platos entrantes en la entrada del comedor, globos, serpentinas o cualquier indicio de lo que podría ser una fiesta. Enarcó una ceja, confuso y hecho un manojo de nervios sin mayor remedio. La repentina palmada que Russell le dio en la espalda le hizo pegar un respingo, pero al menos se calmó un poco cuando le explicó que el plan había cambiado y que la sorpresa sería en un restaurante en plena capital.

 

Estaba desconcertado, quizás hasta algo enfadado, aunque igualmente más calmado que hacía cinco minutos. Ya no sabía siquiera dar forma a las sensaciones que iban y venían. Simplemente estaba fuera de sí. Si el plan era otro, ¿por qué le habían hecho ir hasta allí? Ahora mismo podría estar ayudando con el plan siguiendo a Rin de cerca, distrayéndole mientras ellos terminaban los preparativos o cuidándole por si seguía encontrándose tan mal como por la mañana. En cualquier caso, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar, como si estuviesen pasándole de un lado para otro con tal de que no estorbara. Se repetía a sí mismo que tenía que confiar en Rin y en sus padres de acogida, en que todo saldría bien y no sería más que una confrontación consigo mismo que realmente no llevaba a nada, pero el día estaba siendo tan confuso que no podía pensar más en coincidencias o improvisaciones.

 

Como solía ocurrir en sus momentos de mayor incertidumbre, hizo uso de su móvil una vez emprendieron la marcha en coche hacia su destino para escribirle a Makoto. Le contó, sin indagar demasiado en sus emociones, lo extraño que era todo, desde el propio comportamiento de Rin desde el día anterior hasta lo que estaban planeando Lori y Russell.   
No llegó a leer la respuesta. No es que no le hubiese llegado ningún mensaje, sino que Russell, una vez Lori hubo aparcado, se había precipitado al asiento de atrás junto a él para tapar sus ojos bajo una tela oscura y tupida. Agudizó el oído cuando entendió aquel “préstame atención” pronunciado en un pésimo japonés pero que aún así agradeció porque de haberle hablado en inglés en aquel momento, cuando juraría que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, no habría entendido lo más mínimo.

 

Su mente fue un lío con las palabras que vinieron a continuación. Al principio se le hizo gracioso al escuchar el doblez de lo que parecía ser el guión en japonés de lo que debía decir. Después el aire se le comenzó a hacer pesado, y al final comenzó a tener sospechas de que esa noche acabaría en urgencias por una taquicardia.

 

“Haru, lo sentimos por haberte mentido. El regalo de cumpleaños de Rin os llegó la semana pasada al apartamento, pero tú no debías saberlo para que el plan de hoy funcione. Hoy, el protagonista eres tú, y hasta aquí podemos leer por ahora”.

Empezó a maldecir a Rin y a lo que quiera que estuviese tramando. Sabía que se trataba de él. Estaba tan seguro de eso ahora como de que el malestar físico que había tenido por la mañana había sido puro teatro.

 

El que se iba a poner enfermo por culpa de los nervios, y de verdad, era él.

 

-

 

Podría atribuir aquella torpeza al andar al hecho de tener los ojos vendados, pero lo cierto era que el tembleque que hacía bambolear sus piernas no ayudaba pese a ir bien guiado y agarrado de los brazos de sus suegros, a quienes escuchaba reír por lo bajo y murmurar una serie de frases que no lograba oír.

Estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Rara vez se alteraba, pero esto era el colmo. Incluso sentía la tela de la camisa empezar a pegarse en su espalda. Estaba hiperventilando, y definitivamente no era usual en él. Incluso las manos le sudaban y le temblaban. Su mente, sin embargo, había dejado de funcionar en el mismo instante en el que el sentido de la vista le fue negado, opacada en una nebulosa que le impedía procesar lo que ocurría con claridad.

 

Adivinó por el sonido de las pisadas y el ruido de fondo del gentío que al fin habían entrado al que debía ser el restaurante. O tal vez esa idea también era mentira. Realmente no tenía ni idea de nada, y aunque debía suponer que las sorpresas siempre eran gratas, le dieron ganas de echar a correr y huir de ahí. Estaba entrando en una fase de pánico y comenzaba a resoplar. Lori pareció percatarse de aquello al sentir pequeñas caricias en el brazo que ella le sostenía.

 

Se detuvieron en seco, y menos pendiente de obligar a sus piernas a responder, agudizó el oído. Cerca suya. Murmullos. Y una voz conocida que a duras penas reconocía. Enarcó una ceja cuando los brazos que le guiaban cambiaron. Eran brazos más fuertes según lo poco que llegaba a distinguir. Y entonces, un carraspeo de voz.

 

-Bienvenido, Haru-chan!

-N-Nag…

-Sshh, no queremos taparte la boca también. Ven con nosotros!-prosiguió la voz de Rei. Aquello le erizó la piel. ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos en Sidney? ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué tramaban participando en todo aquello? Respiró hondo, ganándose una pequeña risa de sus amigos que no llegó a entender.

 

Unos pasos más adelante, se detuvieron. El viento golpeaba su cara y mecía su pelo, por lo que dedujo que estaban al aire libre de nuevo. Lo confirmó cuando, para su sorpresa, le retiraron el vendaje. “Sólo por ahora, Haru-chan”, le había dicho Nagisa. No tardó en observarles, buscando alguna pista en sus expresiones que le ayudase a comprender algo más, y tragó duro cuando vio en sus ojos un brillo tan intenso como el que había visto en los de Lori antes de salir de casa.

-No nos mires a nosotros. Te esperan unas vistas que nunca antes habías visto.

En efecto, estaban en mitad de un jardín que parecía pertenecer al elevado bloque de apartamentos que se cernía hasta un puñado de pisos por encima de ellos. Alrededor, unos árboles los envolvían, y entre los árboles pendían unos hilos de los que a su vez colgaban imágenes que se complementaban con otros papeles en los que había unas pocas palabras.

 

Se acercó al frente de la primera tira de fotos y papeles. Volvió a tragar saliva cuando la primera de ellas ilustraba a un pequeño bebé de apenas unos meses de vida que parecía estar rompiendo en carcajadas, sentado en la orilla del mar mientras era sujetado por un hombre con la misma sonrisa que Rin. Toraichi y Rin, padre e hijo, juntos, en una imagen que nunca esperaba poder ver.

 

No fueron menos impactantes las demás imágenes en aquella tira, encontrándose al mismo bebé creciendo, distinguiendo cada vez mejor aquella pelusilla cada vez más roja y más notoria sobre su cabeza. Eran fotos que se complementaban con unas del propio Haru durante la misma etapa de su vida, en brazos de su abuela o en compañía de ella en la mayor parte de ellas. El nerviosismo fue momentáneamente dejado de lado, sustituido por una embriagadora ternura que le llegaba hasta la comisura de los labios.

 

Siguió el recorrido, topándose con un papel que decía “Nuestros primeros baños” con la imperfecta pero reconocible caligrafía de Rin. Y en efecto, al lado estaban las evidencias. Una foto de Haru con su padre que tan bien supo situar en el tiempo, en la que se mostraba por primera vez el brillo en sus ojos al contactar de esa forma tan exquisita con el agua. Sonrió. Al lado, una foto de Rin, con un manguito mal colocado en uno de sus brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja bajo la atenta mirada de su familia. 

 

-Nunca habías visto muchas de estas fotos. ¿A que no, Haru-chan?

-No. Claro que no-se encontró con su voz ridículamente empezando a trabarse. 

Absorto en sus emociones, en aquel momento, no fue consciente de que sus amigos lo seguían y fotografiaban de cerca en lo que serían recuerdos que probablemente jamás olvidaría.

 

Avanzó en el camino, y las luces que adornaban los árboles se encendieron, y no supo si fue por la oscuridad que empezaba a abrirse paso con el atardecer, o si fue hecho a propósito para el momento en que llegase a las fotos donde aparecían juntos bajo un texto que rezaba “Una vida juntos”. El relevo en primaria, los encuentros en secundaria, el primer viaje a Sidney, la graduación, sus primeras salidas solos, sus encuentros como pareja, sus viajes, sus primeras competiciones internacionales. Eran imágenes muy diferentes. En algunas se realzaba el paisaje, o su grupo de amigos o familiares, pero bajo un denominador común: en todas aparecían juntos de alguna manera. Incluso en aquellas en las que cada uno estaba en un rincón de la foto aparecían dirigiéndose miradas cómplices que ya tan bien conocían. En otras, más habituales, Rin acomodaba su brazo sobre el hombro ajeno mientras Haru rodeaba si cintura. 

 

Y eran contadas las fotos de ese otro tipo, en las que se besaban como si no hubiese ninguna cámara plasmándoles. Para cuando llegó a ellas, había olvidado siquiera que estaba inmerso en su propia sorpresa, había olvidado que todo aquello tenía un propósito. Se había dedicado a disfrutar recreándose en todos los momentos que aquellas imágenes le mostraban. Sentía que podía entender mejor el porqué Rin decidía viajar a todos lados con una buena cámara encima.

 

Le empezaron a escocer los ojos cuando llegó a la última foto. Era del último campeonato. Rin cargando a Haru en brazos, ambos sonriendo enfrascados en un beso, enajenados de todo lo demás, incluso de las medallas que pendían de sus cuellos. El último papel llevaba como texto “Eres el mejor oro al que podía aspirar”. Maldijo internamente a Rin y a su capacidad para escribir cosas cursis, porque aunque él no era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas, Rin había aprendido a dar en la diana de sus sentimientos. Dejó derramar el par de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, limpiándose rápidamente todo rastro de ellas cuando Rei se aproximó a su lado para observarle en silencio.

 

-Voy a matar a ese idiota.

-Pero quieres a ese idiota.

-Demasiado- confesó al fin, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Ahora te vienes con nosotros, Nanase- escuchó una voz detrás de él. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

-Eso es una sorpresa, Haru- le respondió Makoto, quien parecía ser el que le volvía a colocar el vendaje- Venga, vamos.

No le agradó demasiado el contacto del Yamazaki a un lado suyo, pero se resignó al considerarlo como implicado en todo aquello. Sí se estaba exasperando al darse cuenta de que los pasos esta vez eran más lentos de lo que deberían. Se escuchó un suspiro del chico del de ojos esmeralda antes de que comenzase un discurso.

 

-Lo recuerdo muy bien-comenzó-El día que Rin me dijo que se iba a otra escuela para nadar con otro chico. Supe que eras tú cuando identifiqué que el chico del que me hablaba en sus cartas era el mismo, ese tal Nanase. Y entonces tuve tu apellido hasta en la sopa-rió- Nanase esto, Nanase lo otro. No me hizo falta que me lo dijese con palabras, no me sorprendí nada de nada cuando me confesó que te quería, que aquello iba más allá de la natación, que tenía miedo de sentir lo que sentía. De verdad que ese inútil llegó a creer que no iba a ser correspondido. Sabes que tú y yo tenemos diferencias, y no paso por alto todo lo que Rin ha sufrido por ti, pero compénsalo de ahora en adelante. Más te vale hacerle feliz- sentenció con un hilo de voz que Haru difícilmente reconoció como propio de aquel chico, pero ante unas palabras como esas él no pensaba poner a prueba la suya para preguntarle nada, y de todos modos, Makoto se precipitó enseguida.

 

-Haru, ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que eres el mejor en el agua. Nunca me he cansado de decírtelo, en realidad. Lo que no sé si tú has podido ver, es la magia con la que nadas desde que Rin está en ese carril contiguo. Seguro que sientes muchas cosas. También fuera del agua, Rin es esa persona que te saca de la rutina, es quien le da sentido a tu día a día-su tono de voz empezaba a sonar ahogado- Tendrías que ver la expresión que pones cuando Rin te sonríe. Cuando te sonríe sólo a ti. Hemos crecido juntos, y ver que alguien como él es tan feliz contigo como tú lo eres con él, me hace muy feliz a mi también! Y espero que eso sea algo que no cambie, Haru.

 

El aludido solo pudo apretar el brazo de su amigo en respuesta a aquellas palabras. Volvían a picarle los ojos y empezaba a apretarle aquel nudo en la garganta. Estaba en shock, inmerso entre tantos sentimientos que lo habían embriagado que no podía pensar en nada. Y tal vez era ése el propósito. Hacerle sentir, guiarse por el corazón, como en todas las decisiones importantes que hasta ahora había tomado. 

 

Pero, joder, se moría de ganas de ver a Rin. Estaba pasando unos momentos inolvidables, rememorando otros preciosos de la mano de sus amigos, pero todo versaba sobre él. Siempre era él, siempre era Rin el que le metía en líos. Pero siempre habían sido líos que acababan bien. No esperaba que el de hoy pudiera defraudarle.

 

Escuchó la cerradura de una puerta y el sonido de ésta abrirse, seguido del roce de ropas en lo que parecía el ruido de unos abrazos.

 

-Muchísimas gracias, chicos-ahí estaba la voz que esperaba. Ahí estaba Rin. Pero Haru no pudo más que balbucear, fracasando en su intento de proferir alguna frase inteligible.

 

-Todo tuyo, Rin- habló Sousuke. Parecía sonreír. Después, escuchó los pasos alejándose de ellos.

 

Esta vez, nadie tomó sus brazos. En su lugar, dos cálidas manos que ya se le hacían tan familiares tomaron las suyas con una inusitada delicadeza, guiándole unos pasos más hacia delante antes de pararse en seco para retirarle, esta vez definitivamente, la tela sobre sus ojos.

 

-Haru, estás…-no pudo concluir aquella frase. Llevó una mano a su boca, luchando contra los sentimientos que afloraban en forma de lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos. Haru no pudo más que sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rin emanaba luz propia en aquella noche, enfundado en un traje negro que parecía hecho a medida para él, en lo que parecía aquel ático a oscuras, y lo hacía con tal fuerza que no podía permitirse apreciar nada más.

 

-Eso debería decirlo yo, idiota- aún se sorprendía de conservar su capacidad para hablar. Observaba con una mirada que derrochaba cariño a Rin tratando de reprimir la congoja que amenazaba con aguarle lo que quiera que fuese a pasar después. Era algo precioso verle así, porque era vulnerable incluso ante las sorpresas que él mismo preparaba, delatando lo puros e intensos que eran sus sentimientos y su esmero cuando realmente quería algo.

 

-Seguro que no te esperabas nada de esto- rió suavemente- Sí, todo eso de que me encontraba mal, de mi sorpresa de cumpleaños, eran un rollo. Pero eres demasiado perspicaz y es difícil prepararte algo sin que tengas la más mínima sospecha, ¿sabes?-una de sus manos se deslizaba repetidamente en un sendero improvisado entre su cuello y su pelo, fruto del nerviosismo que le carcomía. Su otra mano se encargó de guiarle unos pasos más adelante, permitiéndole vislumbrar la magnitud de todo aquello.

 

Estaban en un amplio apartamento desde el cual la entera ciudad de Sidney quedaba a sus pies. Las luces eran tenues, las de la ciudad apenas los alcanzaban, las del apartamento estaban olvidadas. Unos pasos más y estaban en la terraza. El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de cerezo. Incluso el pequeño jacuzzi burbujeaba con esas flores. La música de fondo era enteramente instrumental, suave, al volumen justo para que pudieran escucharla sólo ellos dos. Y definitivamente, en un escenario como aquel, con Rin Matsuoka frente a sí prestándole toda su atención bajo aquellas orbes cargadas de emoción, de devoción, de puro amor, hasta el mismísimo Haruka Nanase podía olvidarse de lo que era el raciocinio. Incluso de lo que quedaba bajo sus pies, cuando el pelirrojo recortó distancias, apoderándose de su cintura, besando su frente ocasionalmente entre los susurros bajo los que le hablaba. Y parecía tan deleitado como él lo estaba.

 

-Eres una persona muy peculiar, muy difícil. No creo que tenga que recordarte los quebraderos de cabeza que me has dado en tantas ocasiones para lograr convencerte de algo. Pero siempre merece la pena, siempre acabamos felices, sonriendo. Juntos. ¿Te das cuenta? Y siempre ha sido así, prácticamente desde que nos conocimos. Tú dices que soy un romántico, pero creo plenamente en nuestra idea. Somos un par destinado. Vamos y venimos, peleamos, lloramos, pero el final siempre es dulce, porque es contigo. Y no hay cabida en mi vida para un final que no sea así. Quiero regresar por siempre a ti, confesarte tantas veces bajo nuestro árbol de cerezo que te amo, verte sonreír de esa manera tan mágica. Quiero aspirar a lo más alto en mi vida, y para eso te necesito a ti, como compañero de vida, como rival, como cómplice, como mi primer y único amor-respiró hondo, deslizando una de sus manos temblorosas a un bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita que abría conforme postraba una de sus rodillas en el suelo, frente al pelinegro, temiendo que no le saliesen las palabras que le quedaban por pronunciar ante su expresión de sorpresa- Dime, Haruka Nanase: ¿te casas conmigo?

 

Pero Haruka Nanase estaba desconcertado. Pletórico ante aquel discurso. Tratándose de Rin, estaba preparado para afrontar todo lo que hasta ahora había acontecido en esa sorpresa, pero no lo estaba para lo que acababa de oír, lo que acababa de ver. Esas palabras pronunciadas con absoluta sinceridad y devoción, esos ojos que daban fe de sus sentimientos y que temblaban ante el miedo por su respuesta. Era el mismo Rin, el mismo que más de diez años atrás parecía proponerle con la misma seriedad nadar con él, el que ahora le proponía no sólo nadar para siempre con él, sino compartir el resto de su vida con él, apuntar todavía más alto en sus vidas, unirse de una forma aún más real. Atar aquel hilo rojo del destino bajo aquel compromiso. Y, a diferencia del Haru de hace más de diez años, éste no tenía ninguna duda en su respuesta.

 

-Sí, Rin. Sí- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de sentir el frío del metal deslizarse a través de su dedo. Se permitió derramar unas pocas lágrimas al fin. Lloraron, fundidos en el que era el primer beso que, una vez más, marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa.

 

Fue tal el ímpetu y la entrega entre besos y furtivos “Te quiero”, que acabaron cayendo el uno sobre el otro en aquel jacuzzi, riéndose juntos de lo curioso que era que una vez más, uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas fuese en compañía del agua, los pétalos de cerezo y la ciudad de Sidney extendida ante ellos.

 

-Ahora eres mi prometido, Haru. No voy a dejar que te arrepientas.

-Yo nunca me arrepentiré de aspirar al oro.

-¿Insinúas que yo sólo aspiro a la plata?

-No. Lo estoy afirmando

-Eso habrá que verlo, Haru!-sentenció antes de hundirse una vez más en el jacuzzi.


End file.
